Talk:Tutorial: Proxy Connection/@comment-26350588-20150928174842
Not sure where to put this. Been playing kancolle for ... near on two years now.... and have used the API link method since..... the first week? something like that. It's always worked, could use it consistently at my home computer and my work computer. Anyhow, recently decided I really would rather not have kc on my work network, just because I don't want to have any weird eyes on me, so I bought a tablet (number of my friends also use tablets to play). Thought: "awesome, now I can play ANYHWHERE" (insert evil laughter here)... so I got it all setup and spent 4 hours beating my fleet up on 3-2-A on my home wifi. Everything great. So then I went to work with the tablet last week, tethered to my phone over wifi, started up... everything looked good. Expeditions came back, I resupplied them... then I started to send them back out.... the first one I sent out, hit the button to send.. cat-bomb.... "huh? random server issue?" .... refresh.. get the button for starting, click... cat-bomb... gave up... when I got home cat bomb on the home computer.... so fired up vpn, got a new api..... right as rain life goes on (and the fleet I sent out had actually gone on expedition). I added the vpn stuff to the tablet.... armed with this, went to work the next day.. lunch break tried again... same failure mode.... expeditions come back, resupply... but try to send the first out and ... wham.. cat-bomb... and reload to cat-bomb... so ..open vpn... send out the rest of the expeditions, copy my new api.. later on time for expeditions again... get on, they come back, I resupply, and again, insta-catbomb on sending them out... and catbomb on reloads (after getting button). okay.... so I think maybe iphone is dropping wifi or something, so over the weekend I figure out how to Bluetooth tether and get internet to pass... Yoshi! ... So today, try it again... and same failure mode .. 2 expeditions come back, resupply them, go to send the first out... soon as I hit.. cat-bomb... wanting to trouble shoot more, I vpn in my home network, remote desktop into my home computer (my wireless bill is going to kill me I know it already) ... and indeed.. the API was using, is cat-bombing there.. So it's obvious that my API is being killed on the kadokawa's side. Now the tablet is windows 10 .. verified in internet explorer cache is 1024 MB ... and as stated, I can play hours on end at home on the tablet with no issues... did all the new quests on the last update on it. So it has to be something with the cellular network. But that it is always failing on the same action (sending expedition) ... I can do anything else (well I haven't tried sortieing.. again my goal was more just do my day-time expedition tending .. but setting up fleets, resupplying, looking at my information, etc) So here is what I know so far 1) I can change IP all day between work and home.. one enters the public internet in Miami FL, one enters the public internet in Los Angels CA... and no issues to API 2) I can use the setup on wifi at my house all day and no issues to API (using KCV) 3) If I tether to my phone over wifi OR Bluetooth ... and don't use vpn to japan... ip address enters public internet in Miami FL... I can receive and resupply.. but my API seems to be rejected immediately after sending an expedition and then can't use my API again. (using KCV) 4) I can tether my phone over wifi .. AND use vpn to Japan... to obtain a new API and play (NOT using KCV) 5) Just completed a test of tethering phone over Bluetooth AND vpn to HOME ... and could send out expedition (KCV) Phone being used for tethering is iphone6 ... network is AT&T ... on LTE ... reasonable speed, and no dropped packets that I can detect Bluetooth tethering 1.6 Mbps down, 0.33 Mbps up, 150ms ping above via VPN home 0.71 Mbs down, 0.23 Mbps up. 170ms ping Has anyone else had any issues with cellular tethering.. or what appears to be an IP look up when doing expeditions? is this part of the new "anti-boting" stuff?